


La dea della fertilità

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dolce attesa [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Figli della dea Hannara.Partecipa al: #summerbingokinkychallenge2020.Del gruppo: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandomDragon Ball; M/M; implied-mpreg.Prompt: Vampirism
Relationships: Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: Dolce attesa [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497041
Kudos: 1





	La dea della fertilità

La dea della fertilità

La luce del sole filtrava dalle finestre del corridoio, invadendo i diversi uffici che si aprivano su di esso.

Vegeta si passò la mano sul viso abbronzato, detergendosi il sudore e sospirò.

“Buongiorno signor Briefs” si sentì salutare.

Si voltò e vide che una segretaria gli sorrideva, aveva il viso in parte nascosto da degli occhiali spessi.

“Qualche chiamata per me?” domandò, con sguardo penetrante.

< Alle volte vorrei poter non rispondere. Da queste parti è tradizione prendere il cognome della moglie e non del marito. Solo che ogni volta che mi sento appellato in quel modo ripenso a lei.

A quando era Bulma a trascinarmi negli scavi antichi ed io ero solo un giovane esperto d’arte alle prime armi. Se quel tempio non le fosse precipitato addosso… > pensò, rabbrividendo.

“… Poi ha ricevuto una chiamata dal museo d’arte in Norvegia…” disse.

“Lo stesso che l’anno scorso a voluto gli schizzi di quel Rembdrandt?” domandò Vegeta.

La ragazza annuì.

“Mi hanno anche dato il loro numero. A quanto pare verrà un loro esperto per quel totem che avete ritrovato” disse.

“Non si tratta di un totem, ma di un obelisco di una religione che non siamo ancora riusciti a identificare” rispose Vegeta, massaggiandosi il collo.

< Il viaggio per riportare indietro quella reliquia è stato infernale. Incubi praticamente ogni notte. Vedevo persone morte che nuotavano nell’acqua, ora che mi fissavano beffardi e si muovessero come dei vivi, ora che galleggiavano. Sempre con gli occhi vitrei e la pelle morta > pensò, rabbrividendo. Un’espressione di disgusto gli si dipinse sul viso.

La ragazza abbassò lo sguardo con aria contrita.

“Ecco a lei, signor Briefs” disse, passandogli la nota.

“Allora per oggi non voglio altri appuntamenti. Non posso far aspettare qualcuno che viene dall’Europa.

Oh, mi raccomando, il caffè lo voglio peruviano. Non etiope la prossima volta” ordinò Vegeta, allontanandosi con passo di marcia.

***

< Non capisco perché mi dà una tale sensazione di repulsione. I suoi modi sono garbati ed è affabile. Quando parla è capace di stregare, come se qualsiasi cosa fosse un racconto fantastico narrato in modo magistrale. Ha una bella voce, un portamento eccelso.

Forse perché è così pallido? No, non sono mai stato razzista verso gli albini. Lui è palesemente un albino: occhi rossi, pelle nivea, capelli bianchi e repulsione per il sole > pensò Vegeta, grattandosi il collo.

“Perciò capisce che non possiamo concedervi l’opera finché non avremo capito di cosa si tratta. Capisce anche lei il valore scientifico della scoperta” disse. < No, si tratta di qualcosa di più profondo. Qualcosa che va oltre le sensazioni a pelle e si tuffa nei meandri dell’essere. Questa è la repulsione mista a paura di un bambino che teme il buio > pensò.

“Sono ugualmente qui per comunicarle che il mio museo è pronto a donare qualsiasi cifra per ottenerla quando ogni pratica sarà risolta.

Sono stato mandato qui per accelerare anche ogni possibile studio. L’archeologia preistorica è il mio campo” disse il norvegese.

“Signor Cold…”. Iniziò Vegeta.

L’altro lo interruppe: “Mi chiami pure Freezer”. Aveva dei canini aguzzi e leggermente curvi.

“Allora lei mi chiami pure Vegeta” rispose. Si alzò in piedi e raggiunse un mobiletto. < Si devono essere rotti i condizionatori. Fino a questa mattina nel mio studio si moriva di caldo ed ora, anche se siamo solo alle prime ore del pomeriggio, si gela > pensò.

“Anche io sono arrivato alla consapevolezza che si tratti di un artefatto antecedente ad ogni popolo al momento conosciuto” disse. Posò il cofanetto sulla scrivania e lo aprì.

Al suo interno, bloccata in una imbottitura, c’era una statuetta.

“I suoi disegni geometrici sono differente da tutti gli altri che conosco. Sembra d’oro, ma la composizione chimica è più simile al rubino” spiegò.

Freezer gli disse: “Ultimamente il mio museo si sta specializzando in questo genere di manufatti. A seguito di uno scavo tra i ghiacci ne sono stati trovati altri di simili.

Perciò stiamo vendendo le vecchie opere per acquistare quelle come queste”.

Vegeta lo guardò con attenzione.

“Altre? Ha delle foto con sé? Vorrei vederle” sussurrò.

Freezer aprì la valigetta che portava con sé e gli porse una carpetta.

Briefs l’aprì con mani tremanti e passò in rassegna le diverse foto con gli occhi febbricitanti.

“Sì, sì… Ci somigliano moltissimo. Il tempio che abbiamo ritrovato noi riportava ben poco. Era stato sicuramente trafugato” esalò.

Freezer gli disse: “I nostri scavi hanno riportato alla luce un intero culto. A quanto pare si offriva del sangue in sacrificio su degli altari per ottenere dei favori”.

Vegeta annuì e posò la carpetta sulla scrivania, sparpagliando fogli e fotografie sul ripiano. Infilò i guanti e con attenzione estrasse la statuetta.

Era alta quanto un indice e raffigurava una donna incinta. Aveva i seni prosperosi, i fianchi larghi, una corona sul capo e un’aria severa.

“Nella preistoria era uso comune venerare la dea della fertilità. Inizialmente abbiamo pensato a lei, ma… Abbiamo trovato diverse armi di ossidiana lavorata che indicavano un culto più feroce. Questo è un altro motivo per cui abbiamo scartato la prima ipotesi” spiegò Vegeta.

Freezer gli posò la mano sulla sua e lo costrinse a tenere stretta la statuetta.

Vegeta cercò di scostarsi, ma nei suoi occhi iniziò a brillare una calda luce rossa. Le iridi vermiglie di Freezer fisse nelle sue.

< Ha un che di ipnotico > pensò Vegeta, mentre il suo corpo s’irrigidiva.

“Si tratta della Dea Madre Hannara. Colei che generò innumerevoli terre e volle che in ognuna di essa vi fossero i suoi figli. Creature deboli e malleabili che potessero dare conforto ad ogni altra creatura generata dagli dei oscuri” raccontò Freezer.

Vegeta deglutì a vuoto, sentendo la gola secca. I suoi peli si erano rizzati, mentre sentiva sempre più freddo.

All’esterno brillava un sole cocente.

“Avete trovato dei testi scritti che lo spiegano? Sarebbe una scoperta eccezionale…” esalò Vegeta.

Freezer negò col capo.

“Resoconti e manoscritti di epoche successive. A quanto pare c’era un popolo nativo che ha continuato a venerare questo culto scomparso. Viveva all’interno di grotte vicine. Sopravviveva al ghiaccio grazie a microorganismi che molto sottoterra creano dei veri ecosistemi” spiegò.

“Testimonianze viventi? Perché il vostro museo non ha ancora divulgato la notizia? Questo è patrimonio di tutti” domandò Vegeta. La sua voce era infervorata, ma il suo corpo era sempre più rigido.

Freezer rispose: “Stiamo risolvendo alcuni problemi con le autorità. Faccende legami. Appena possibile chiameremo la stampa”.

Vegeta annuì. “Si è fatto tutto così complicato” biascicò. < Mi gira la testa > pensò. Non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi di Freezer.

“Abbiamo tradotto il rituale più utilizzato dai nativi” spiegò Freezer.

Vegeta biascicò: “Mi piacerebbe conoscerlo”.

“Dea Madre Hannara, governi desiderio, bellezza e fertilità. Tu madre è dal tuo grembo che nasce il fragile umano e le sue innumerevoli forme. Questo indegno ha bisogno dei tuoi doni. Lascialo essere il tuo vascello e concedigli il tuo dono prezioso. Affinché gli venga concesso il tuo favore, egli accetta la sua natura di servo. Esso sarà schiavo, oggetto o preda. Se gli concederai la tua grazia, questa specifica vittima sarà un dono dei vampiri dei ghiacci, tuoi devoti” recitò Freezer con voce gutturale.

Vegeta aveva serrato gli occhi, tremando.

< Sento come la statua stesse pulsando nella mia mano. Sono un uomo di scienza. Ho sentito decine e decine di rituali e non mi sono mai lasciato impressionare.

Sicuramente quest’angoscia è dovuta al mio ‘ospite’. Questo norvegese mi mette angoscia > pensò. Liberò la mano dalla presa dell’altro e posò la statuetta.

“Da come parla sembra ci siano diversi culti. Vorrei spiegati questi termini” biascicò. Raggiunse la sua poltroncina e vi si lasciò sedere a fatica.

Freezer scosse il capo, sospirando.

“Purtroppo anche per noi sono ancora un mistero. La cultura che abbiamo trovato è di uomini semplici. Abbiamo paura che a lasciare troppo a lungo con loro antropologi o scienziati vi possa essere qualche pandemia dovuta a dei nostri virus occidentali” spiegò.

Vegeta annuì con aria stanca.

“Tutto questo ha dell’incredibile” esalò. Gli sembrò che la statuetta brillasse tenuamente e chiuse il cofanetto.

Freezer rimise in ordine i documenti e le fotografie nella carpetta.

Vegeta avvertì una scossa lungo la schiena. Si massaggiò lo stomaco, avvertendo un calore sprigionarsi da lui. I suoi muscoli erano ancora contratti e il suo respiro era accelerato.

Freezer si alzò dal suo posto e con grazia lo raggiunse.

“Si sente bene?” gli domandò, piegandosi in avanti.

Vegeta aveva le lacrime agli occhi. “N-non so…” esalò. Nel momento in cui Freezer gli posava una mano sulla spalla, avvertì una sensazione di piacere avvolgerlo. Fu colto da un orgasmo così forte che perse i sensi.

***

Vegeta si svegliò lentamente e si guardò intorno con aria confusa. Impallidì vedendo che si trovava in una macchina e voltandosi vide che Freezer era alla guida.

“Cosa è successo?” domandò. Si sentiva bagnato all’altezza dell’inguine, eccitato. Si slacciò la cintura della macchina e si passò le mani sul viso.

“La sto portando all’ospedale, si è sentito male. Questa è una delle macchine della sua compagnia. Mi è stata prestata per aiutarla…” spiegò Freezer.

“N-no… non voglio andare all’ospedale… Voglio andare a casa” esalò Vegeta.

< Mi ricovererebbero o mi prenderebbero per pazzo sapendo quello che sto provando solo perché mi sono lasciato impressionare da una stupida leggenda.

Inoltre… ho delle sensazioni strane… Devo controllare qualcosa >. Fu scosso da tremiti, mentre il suo viso era deformato dal terrore.

Freezer gli ricordò: “Non so dove abita”.

“Glielo spiego io. Lei segua le mie indicazioni” esalò Vegeta.

“Come vuole, ma resterò con lei. Nel caso abbia un altro svenimento chiamerò immediatamente un’ambulanza. L’avrei fatto direttamente dal suo ufficio, ma mi è stato detto che per via delle misure di sicurezza sarebbe stato difficile farla entrare” spiegò Freezer.

Vegeta annuì debolmente, massaggiandosi le tempie.

***

Vegeta si portò la mano all’altezza del cavallo e premette, non avvertendo nulla. Il suo viso era diventato bluastro. Si sedette sul bagno e si slacciò i pantaloni, il panico crescente. Si sfilò la cintura e si abbassò i pantaloni. Iniziò a vedere sfocato mentre si abbassava i boxer e si tappò la bocca con entrambe le mani per evitare un grido di terrore.

Il suo membro si era visibilmente ridotto e sopra di esso era apparsa una fessura calda, bagnata ed estremamente sensibile. Si toccò il membro e quello scomparve dentro di lui.

Dovette concentrarsi per farlo fuoriuscire nuovamente nella sua lunghezza originaria.

< Non ho perso il cazzo, ma è diventato retrattile! Non ha senso!

Devo nasconderlo! O finirò per diventare un fenomeno da baraccone! La mia credibilità è tutto! Perderò il mio lavoro! >. Il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato.

“Merda, merda…. Merda…” esalò. < Non posso davvero pensare che un rito magico millenario di un culto, probabilmente blasfemo, abbia davvero funzionato! >.

Sentì bussare oltre la porta.

“Vegeta, sta bene? Ormai è chiuso lì da un po’?

Vegeta, se non risponde penserò che è svenuto di nuovo” risuonò la voce di Freezer.

“Bene!” gridò. Si portò la mano all’intimità, dove il membro si era di nuovo ritratto, e si ritrovò a gridare di piacere, mentre una sensazione di eccitazione lo invadeva.

Sentì Freezer ridere da fuori.

“Sa, sembra che lei stia facendo qualcosa di inadeguato con un ospite in casa…” gli disse.

< Vorrei tanto una donna… No, non è vero… Credo che vorrei un uomo. Ho sperimentato alle volte, ma sempre da dominante. Ora vorrei appartenere ad un uomo.

Non ho mai provato niente di simile > pensò Vegeta, scuotendo la testa. Si liberò dei pantaloni ed iniziò a penetrarsi con le dita, muovendole in modo concentrico. Si procurò diversi orgasmi, mentre muoveva le dita in modo lento e costante.

< Non ho mai provato niente > pensò, mentre sussultava di piacere. < Ne voglio sempre di più >.

“M-mi dispiace!” gridò con voce rauca. < Devo inventarmi una scusa >. “Solo che non avevo mai conosciuto un uomo affascinante come lei!”.

“Allora diamoci del tu. Anche io ti trovo affascinante” rispose Freezer.

< Cazzo! Pensavo che lo avrei fatto scappare, non che lo avrei sedotto! > pensò Vegeta. < … Anche se al momento non mi dispiacerebbe. Stavo iniziando a pensare di dovermi procurare il primo vibratore della mia vita >.

Vegeta si spogliò, si nascose l’intimo con un asciugamano, e aprì la porta, mettendosi davanti a Freezer. < Certo, è parecchio basso anche rispetto a qualcuno non tanto alto come me. Però è affascinante e… al momento mi andrebbe bene chiunque.

Persino la repulsione interiore si è placata a causa di questa crescente eccitazione >.

“Possiamo anche fare qualcosa in più del darci del tu” esalò.

Freezer gli accarezzò la guancia con le unghie lunghe e curate.

“Oh. Per una proposta così salto anche la cena” soffiò.

***

Vegeta si aggrappò al lenzuolo, serrandovi le dita intorno, ansimando pesantemente.

“P-più veloce…” esalò.

< Voglio sempre di più. A poco a poco questa sensazione magica e inebriante che mi travolge diventa normale per il mio corpo. Allora vuole andare oltre > pensò, tra gli spasmi. La sua pelle era umida e un liquido scivolava dalla sua intimità.

< Riesco a tenere il membro fuori? Si sarà accorto che manca? Forse pensa che sono stato castrato per qualche operazione? > s’interrogava.

Freezer si muoveva su e giù dentro di lui, tenendolo bloccato contro il letto.

< Ho perso il conto di quanti orgasmi ho raggiunto, ma non è mai abbastanza > pensò Vegeta. Rabbrividì mentre Freezer gli accarezzava i fianchi.

Vegeta sgranò gli occhi. < Come mai si sono allargati così tanto?! Quanto ancora ha intenzione di cambiare il mio corpo?! > si chiese. 

“Per me possiamo andare avanti tutta la notte” soffiò Freezer.

“Anche per me” ammise Vegeta, rosso in volto. Parlava a fatica, tra i rantoli, gli ansiti e i gemiti di piacere.

Freezer gli morse il collo.

Vegeta venne scosso da diversi orgasmi insieme e perse i sensi, mentre un rivolo di sangue scivolava lungo la sua pelle abbronzata.

***

Vegeta guardò il letto deserto e sospirò.

“Non mi sono neanche accorto quando se n’è andato” biascicò. Si alzò, sentendosi appesantito e si portò la mano all’intimità.

< Dannazione, qui è ancora tutto come ieri. Non è stato un incubo > pensò. “Deve essersi affrettato prima di perdere l’aereo. In fondo era europeo” esalò.

Raggiunse il bagno e si fece una doccia fredda.

< Per quanto sia assurdo tutto questo, dovrò andare anche io in Europa. Devo cercare di capire se in Norvegia esiste qualche incantesimo che possa annullare quello in corso >.

Spense l’acqua e sospirò pesantemente. “Dovrò avvertire Trunks e dirgli che per un po’ dovrà stare da solo”.

< Come se gl’importasse. Ormai praticamente vive da Goten, non torna mai a casa. Non lo vedo mai! Mi odia perché mi sono rinchiuso nel mio dolore e nella mia solitudine da dopo la morte di sua madre >.

***

Vegeta si abbandonò sul sedile del taxi.

< Devo aver proprio fatto colpo. Quel Freezer Cold, appena saputo dal suo museo che ero in visita, mi ha subito invitato a casa sua >. Si strinse nel cappotto e fece una smorfia. < Volevo venire subito, ma tra un impegno d’affari e un altro è stato impossibile. Alla fine ho dovuto davvero comprarmi un vibratore per resistere.

Anche se ormai credo di aver trovato un equilibrio con questo nuovo corpo >.

Posò la testa sul finestrino gelido, scompigliando i propri capelli mori.

“Mi chiedo se sono pronto per l’incontro” bisbigliò.

< Ho affrettato perché negli ultimi giorni sono nauseato da tutto. Non riesco a mangiare e ho sempre questa sensazione di acido in bocca. Forse è solo gas nello stomaco, ma per via ‘dell’altro problemino’ non posso certo farmi visitare.

Perciò devo trovare un modo per tornare normale alla svelta e poter andare da un vero dottore >.

“Lei è proprio sfortunato. Questa è una notte fredda e pericolosa persino per queste zone” gli disse l’autista nella sua lingua.

< Ottimo! Come se questo posto non fosse già abbastanza alieno. Certo, sono stato in altri luoghi pericolosi e esotici nella mai vita, ma… Mai una volta in condizioni così precarie.

Se solo l’autista mi sfiorasse il punto sbagliato o mi baciasse implorerei per essere portato a letto da lui > pensò Vegeta. Serrò gli occhi, mentre una venuzza gli pulsava sulla fronte spaziosa. Si grattò il collo, dove c’erano due piccoli eritemi rossi.

~ * ~

Freezer gli versò un bicchiere d’acqua.

“Posso bere cose più pesanti, lo sa vero?” domandò Vegeta.

Freezer si sedette sul divanetto di fronte, sorridendogli affabile.

“Voglio essere sicuro che lei sia in sé e non ubriaco, nel caso si ripeta la bellissima esperienza dell’altra volta” rispose.

Vegeta annuì.

< Ci risiamo. Ogni volta che sono in sua presenza riesco a malapena a concentrarmi > pensò. Un rivolo di sudore gli solcò il collo.

“Ha mangiato qualcosa che le ha fatto male?” chiese Freezer, indicandolo.

“S-sì… Ieri notte in aeroporto. Non sono abituato al cibo di qua” mentì Vegeta.

< Che sia un altro cambiamento repentino della statua? > si domandò.

Gli occhi di Freezer brillarono di un rosso così intenso da illuminare di rosso la stanza in penombra.

Le iridi color ossidiana di Vegeta si tinsero di riflessi dello stesso colore. Sgranò gli occhi e, meccanicamente, iniziò a sbottonarsi giacca e camicia.

Freezer lo raggiunse e lo aiutò a stendersi sul divano e lo aiutò a spogliarsi.

Vegeta giaceva ignudo, respirando rumorosamente. Dalle sue labbra iniziarono a sfuggire dei mantra in una lingua sconosciuta, che diceva piano. Dimenava su e giù il bacino, mentre dei simboli gli appariva sul corpo.

“Ora sei fertile” sussurrò Freezer. Ghignò, mostrando i denti aguzzi. “Come tutti noi vampiri del freddo. Pronto per dare gioia agli dei”.

Spalancò le fauci e lo morse, riaprendo le ferite che gli aveva lasciato sul collo. Iniziò a succhiargli il sangue, sentendolo gemere piano, di piacere.


End file.
